


Erik's Attack

by YourObedientPhantom



Series: The E/R Collection [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Domestic E/R, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, post-LND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Fluff of my two favorite boys





	Erik's Attack

Traditionally it was the women who cooked and cleaned, but seeing as the two men who lived there had no daughters or maids, Raoul was the one who did all of a woman’s chores. Raoul enjoyed cleaning their tiny home in New York. He smiled to himself as he washed the dishes in the kitchen sink, softly humming a familiar tune. It was quite relaxing, he thought. No loud noises, no one barking orders at him. Nothing but the  _ wish-wash _ of the soapy water against the fine dishes. And of course the playful giggling of an eleven-year-old boy and the chuckle of his old man. It can’t get any better than this.

As Raoul continued to work, the laughter coming from the parlour began to fade. That’s how he knew it was little Gustave’s bedtime. Finishing the last dish, Raoul wiped his hands on the towel beside the sink and strolled to Gustave’s bedroom a few minutes later. He leaned against the doorframe as he observed the scene in front of him.

Erik had just finished his son’s bedtime story when Gustave peacefully drifted off to sleep. He kissed Gustave on the forehead, whispered a goodnight, and turned to see Raoul watching him. Raoul strolled to Gustave’s bedside and repeated exactly what Erik had done. When we was finished wishing his child a goodnight, Raoul wandered to Erik’s side, turned the light out, and carefully closed the door. Raoul tried to make his way back to the kitchen, but was stopped by a pair of cold, bony hands that grabbed him by the waist. He shrieked in surprise. Thankfully, he was aware of the sleeping child and made sure the sound was not loud enough to wake him.

“Damn you, Erik,” Raoul whispered.

In reply, Erik pulled Raoul’s hips closer and rested his chin on Raoul’s shoulder. “Careful, now,” he warned playfully. “Children are always listening.”

Raoul grasped Erik’s hands and tried to push away so he could finish cleaning the kitchen, but it was useless. For a man whose bones showed through his skin, Erik was extremely muscular. His strength overpowered the formal sailor. Erik wrapped his arms around Raoul’s waist so there was no escape.

“Oh, come on,” Raoul complained. “This is unfair.”

“Are you being a poor sport, Vicomte?”

“I’m not a poor sport!” he exclaimed as Erik carried him to the sofa. “You have inhuman strength. How can I compete with that?” He let out an  _ “Oof!” _ as Erik dropped him on the sofa.

“I suppose you’re right,” Erik shrugged, sitting down remarkably close to the Vicomte. “But I know something that you can do better than me.”

“And what’s that?” Raoul asked, straightening out his shirt.

“You’re way better at catching one’s eye than me.”

Raoul was flattered by Erik’s comment, but he refused to show it. “I couldn’t agree less!” he refuted. “I, for one, find you very, very handsome.” He rested one hand on Erik’s mask and the other slid gracefully over Erik’s gelled hair.

Erik smiled broadly at his partner’s statement for a brief moment before tackling him. Raoul couldn’t help but squeal a little bit as Erik began attacking Raoul with kisses.

“Erik!” Raoul whisper-shouted.

“Mmm?” Erik hummed, continuing to kiss the Vicomte’s cheek and neck. All he wanted was to be like that forever. He loved being able to touch someone he loved without them running away or shutter at his touch. Raoul didn’t mind the attention. He loved it.

Raoul finally got Erik to stop long enough for him to grab his face, and kiss his deformed lips. Just once, sweetly. “I love you,” he confessed for the tenth time that day.

And Erik launched himself at Raoul once again. “I love you too,” he mumbled between kisses. 


End file.
